


When We are Cats

by Douxgivre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Douxgivre/pseuds/Douxgivre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where would you want to die?"</p><p>Stiles and Derek are at their lakehouse away from the puppies for a week. Things get existential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We are Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from one of my favorite songs by John Ralston

"Where would you wanna die?"

Derek didn't respond right away. 

His eyes had that funny look he gets when he's frustrated.

"Like, if you had a choice. I know I would do something spectacular. Like maybe if I was going into space and the shuttle blew up. Noble cause and all that. Going where no man has gone before."

"I think that one has been done before. Challenger, 1986?"

"Yeah, well, it beats being torn up by werewolves in the middle of the night in a cold ass forest."

Derek thought he could hear Peter roll over in his grave.

"Or maybe like getting sucked into a whirlpool."

"You know those are rarely actually dangerous, right?"

"What about a time whirlpool?" Stiles rebutted. "I could be wandering along and then oops, the Bermuda Triangle in my face. You'd never see me again, and we all know that's just the biggest tragedy of them all!"

Derek had to stop his hand from connecting to the side of his face and instead he brought it up to rub his neck.

"In bed." He said shortly.

"What like having sex? You want to go out doin' the deed? Wettin' the willy? Spankin' the monkey? Slurpin'... A..." Stiles stopped. Derek wasn't listening to him. He was looking out on the water from where they lay on their bellies on the small pier.

They were silent for a few minutes, both staring at the stars like sprinkles in the lake's reflection, before Stiles heard Derek huff and open his mouth. "I want it to be peaceful. Like going to sleep. I don't want to fight it. I just want it to pull the covers up over me so I can rest. I won't feel a thing. "

Stiles was quiet for a while before saying, "That's how she went. Funny how things go isn't it? Your family; all gone in tragedy and chaos. Mine just kind of... faded away in the night."

He closed his lids, the light on the moon making them bright on the inside. Tomorrow was the first full moon of the summer.

"Yeah. Funny how things go," Derek said quietly, raising his left arm to put it over Stiles' back, pulling him close.

"It's not perfect. This, I mean. How can it be? We fight. I mean, the creepy and crawly, of course, but we aren't exactly the most placid of couples when we get into it. Not to mention you're stubborn as all hell, and of course the trust thing is a work in progress."

He paused.

"And then, you know, the big things: werewolf, human. Murder suspect, college student. Dark and broody, loud and obnoxious " Stiles said, raising one hand and lowering the other each time he listed off a pair.

"Yeah." Was Derek's only response, terse as always. Stiles didn't say anything about Derek agreeing he was obnoxious.

"But, if I had to say for my final answer? Where I'd want to die?" He yawned, moving his head closer into Derek's body.  "It'd be right here. With you."

And within a few more breaths he was fully asleep, a goofy and content smile on his face.

Derek could feel the rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest even out. He gently pulled Stiles impossibly close before kissing the crown of his head, right where his now wild hair formed messy spikes. "Me too," he whispered, rising and lifting Stiles into his arms to carry him back to the cabin.


End file.
